Godzilla vs The Undertaker
by Takers Hidden Soul Mate
Summary: Its 2007 and Nick and Zilla Jr. are fine in HEAT, but what happens when the Lord of Darkness makes a visit to New York, and what does Juniors father have to do with it? Read and find out? Godzilla/WWE crossover.
1. Prologue: Godzilla and GMK

..."_When we humans play with fire, we create monsters"..."When we fight and kill and slaughter our own...a beast is born" "Those whose souls seek vengeance...create something terrifying to punish us of Sin._"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_1998_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

BAM!!! A HUGE explosion soared through Madison Square Garden as a couple hundred or so bombs blew it up!!! In the flames, little infant Zilla's screamed in pain as the fiery inferno killed their hungry souls up...one by one.

"I hope they all died Worm Boy!!" shouted an army official. Dr. Nick Tatapolous looked at Major Hicks as he looked on. "I hope so too, now I think we humans won." Nick made sure by taking a look at almost all of the seen bodies. Audrey, up and coming reporter for WGBT and Roach, a French spy trying to kill this Godzilla join him.

"Nick maybe we should leave now, their dead" Audrey suggested. All of a sudden a low rumble begins to shake the Garden. The three look around. _BAM_!!! Out from the ground came Godzilla!!! Or better known Zilla! He roared and climbed out of the hole. "He is alive!?" Nick was awed by this. Nick, Audrey, and Roach watch as Zilla stomped to one of its dead offspring.

"Roarg..." Zilla called out as it tried to awaken its fallen baby. After it realized the horror of it dying, it looked at the three. Zilla's eyes grew fiery red with anger, it bellowed out a war roar for it was infuriated!! "Whoa!!, guys lets get out of here!!" They jump into a taxi and drive like mad right before Zillas jaw bites out the spot where they were! It follows them, even trying to use its hot, explosive breath and fire breath, but to no avail. Zilla was lured out into the Brooklyn Bridge where it became entangled in the wires.

"Nick, it worked!" yelled a troop soldier in a F18 plane circling the bridge. The F18s start pelleting the vulnerable Zilla and hit him in the sides. Zilla was defeated!!! As it roared its last roar, he fell right in front of Nick and, looking straight into Nicks eyes, it died.

All was not well as below the surface, a menace was laughing and an untouched egg hatched...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_2001_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

King Ghidorah roars and flies over the surface of Tokyo Bay. trying to see if the menace was destroyed. Mothra just gave up her life for him and he was not about to let _him_, the last of the Guardian Monsters die. Suddenly a high familiar roar was heard and the King of Monsters himself arose from the water and began to breathe his deadly Spirit Atomic Breath. Godzilla roaring he let lose the beam which blasted King Ghidorahs right head but did not seem to faze him.

Godzilla looked at King Ghidorah confused but immediatly roared deeply, looking at the oncoming assault by a dragon who needed help from a MOTH. He leered with his pure white eyes and started to charge another Atomic Ray when Ghidorah hit Godzilla with his claws, pushing the reptile back into the water. In an underwater assault King Ghidorah clamped its three jaws on Godzilla and shocking the creature. Godzilla roared in pain but began physically dueling the guardian monster. A quick swipe of Godzilla's claw over the eyes of one head, and a push and crack of the other claws, King Ghidorah's jaws become broken. Godzilla gurgled his roar and blasted Ghidorah out of the water!!!

The humans watching on land including Yuri were horrified when they saw Ghidorah pushed out of the water and now appeared to be dying!! Godzilla emerged and roared evilly. Unfortunatly for the King of Monsters, something caught his attention. Ghidorah died but he, along with Baragon and Mothra's spirits were appearing and joined together. The spirits pushed Godzilla so far under water and the souls were too powerful!!! Godzilla sank...and kept sinking.

"Godzilla's disapeared from the radar!" exclaimed a JSDF soldier. Everyone looked on wondering had Godzilla _really _just disapeared like that? No, it was far from that. As Yuri and her friend from work climbed from the destroyed Yokohama Bay Bridge, a huge wave surged up as Godzilla resurfaced angry!!"Oh no!!" shouted Yuri.

"Godzilla roared and staring dead straight at the two, blue nuclear power glowed from his fins and his mouth surged with the power but, instead of coming out of the mouth...it shot out of a wound on the beasts neck!! Painfully Godzilla roared!!! After two more attempts he fell in the water and blew up!! Godzilla had been killed!

Not long after, a disembodied heart sunk in the ocean continues to beat...

Godzilla vs. The Undertaker

ゴジラ 対 ジ・アンダーテイカー

Gojira tai Undertaker


	2. An Ugly New York Day

Chapter 1: An Ugly New York Day

_**A/N**__**: Hello this is my first Taker Series fic. Its out of place but this is an idea I came up with. Its mainly about Godzilla/Zilla. Readers think what if? What if Zilla really was powerful? And was destructive. Think how a Lord of Darkness could help out. Well guys read and review.**_

New York City, 2007. A lot has happened in New York. The 1998 monster attack and the 2001 World Trade Center Terrorist Attacks shocked the world. Many people find it hard to accept the fact that we are at war. But the War on Terror is not the worst kind of Death...

"We must praise the Lord for all that He has gifted us with. He has gifted us strength to continue thriving through economic poverty and the nuclear age. He will save us. Accept thy Lord as your saviour!!! Allow the purity of Heaven to guide you!!!!" preached Reverend Adam Harris. "AMEN!"

"Amen" followed the attendants of Sunday morning church. All but one was into the Reverends preachings that day. She was sitting with her head propped up on her palms. _sigh_ I wish it would end. I want to catch the Yankees game..." yawned Maddie. "Well Maddie we have to do church, even if it seems boring." said Maddie's mother.

"But...he just preaches the same thing over and over..." Maddie whined silently while averting to a stained window. "Maddie!!! Thats disrespectful. He does so to remind us of how we should appreciate God's forgiveness and Jesus Christs sacrifices!!!" April explained. "And what missy are you staring at?" she looked at the stained glass.

"Mommy, why is the huge water dragon fighting God?" Maddie inquired. The stained glass portrayed a huge, long and fierce dragon in a raging sea clawing and biting against a glowing light. " Maddie thats the Leviathan. Its the Hebrew portrayal of the Devil. It is also the sea monster of legend in Asian folklore. They say that Satan or Lucifer go through forms that different religions give a shape and form of him. But its superstition. The Lord is real." "Ok Mommy but I like that dragon it looks like he is fighting to protect something." _I wonder if its true that Lucifer is evil? Maybe evil isnt bad...or good is the path._ Maddie began to ponder for the rest of the Sunday service.

Meanwhile (lol)...

"_It began to rain, my skin soaked, I hide in the shadows waiting...waiting for the perfect moment. I listen to the winds...ever so howling their solo. I dip into the water as my body squirms into the choppy waters of New York and heads towards the beat of life. I dive ever so deeper, the pressure getting heavier...as I scan for the source of power. _

A stormy night was upon the Atlantic as a fishing boat tryed to make it through the rogue waves. The ship was called the Bingo-Maru. The ships captain was trying to steer the ship because not only was it full of precious fish, it had an important lab item that had been carryed over from Japan.to New York. "Mina we have to get this ship back on course or we'll lose her!!!!" yelled Captain Juisho. "Captain its hard to maintain, she weighs alot because of the fish!" she yelled trying to operate the boat. The ship suddenly started rocking more violently. "My crew, go _against _the wind!!!"

a siren yells as it senses a large object closing in " Captain theres a huge obstacle coming straight in this direction!" "What!!? Hold steady then!!!" What is it?" the Captain frantically yelled "Its a huge moving animal!!!" Its moving left and right!!!" the crew member yelled. BAM! The ship started rocking and got knocked badly, water started leaking and a rumbling roar was heard!! "Captain!!!!" Suddenly HUGE spiky spines ripped through the metal and popped out from under the floor!! Screams were heard as the spines ripped the flesh off of the crew! Then teeth appeared! Long sharp fangs crushed the ship even further!!! All of a sudden the Bingo Maru was cracked and split in two and disappeared into the abyss...with thunderous roars heard...

"_Now I have it...the thing I need most, blood shall be spilt for awakening me..."_

A/N: Disclaimer: I dont own Godzilla or Undertaker, the Devil in reference or any of Tohos monsters. Only Maddie and her mom April are mine. Please read and review thanks


	3. Lunchtime for the Big Dino

Chapter 3: Zilla Jr. Senses Trouble

_**A/N**__**- Hey everyone time to show what The Big G is doing now. Sorry if I seem slow in writing this I just need to plan it all out R&R!**_

Zilla Jr. looked up in the sun and roared his huge bellowing roar. He thought about his long spar with the Giant Bat the other day and curled up on the beach next to his father's warehouse. '_Ah I wonder what Father is doing now? Him and the others sure are taking long today.'_'

As Junior decided to take a nap in the sun, Nick and Randy were talking inside about his worm project. "Hey Effie are you ever going to give those worms to Godzilla, I bet you he _loves _worms?!" Randy asked cheekily.

"Hey thats not funny, this is what I do Randolph!" Nick retorted having heard Randy's joke. "Besides Godzilla only eats fish and meat." "Yeah, yeah and don't call me Randolph." Randy stated. "You know that Godzilla could try eating us one day..." Said Monique, French secret agent who is still watching over Godzilla Jr. "Monique he is not eating us because Nick is his "daddy"" Randy said.

"That still does not disprove the fact that he _is _a radioactive monster.." Elsie mentioned. She pushed a red bang out of her face. "Sometimes I wonder how Godzilla can see Nicky as his father." This seemed to bend Nick a little. It was true, can The Big G tell that Nick does not look like him? '_Then again I had his fathers scent all over me that night, but still hm..' _Nick thought. "I hope your not thinking of mistrusting the big guy here." Nick responded, prodding his chin in half thought. "If I can trust him, you guys can."

"Hey Im with you all the way Nick." Randy said, smiling. "How about you Frenchie?" he asked Monique. "Ugh, of course because he has helped us for a long time now." Monique answered in her deep French accent. "Hey I'm with you, I was just saying." Elsie said.

"Time to feed big lizard." buzzed in a robotic voice.

"Hold on N.I.G.E.L!!" Mendel, the scientist of HEAT, called out. "You forgot his tuna!" Mendel put the bucket of fish in NIGEL's black hooked hands and sent him out. "Hey Mendel, isn't that a huge bucket to carry for him?" asked Randy. "No your forgetting he is a robot whose strong." Mendel lectured. "My ultimate creation." he muttered.

As N.I.G.E.L drove towards the sleeping Godzilla Jr., he woke up. "Nice lizard." N.I.G.E.L tried soothing, but once the towering Zilla Jr. saw fish he ran towards N.I.G.E.L. He stuck his head in the big bucket and quickly ate all of the fish. '_Good, tasty, and delicious fish! Now get outta my face!_' Zilla Jr. roared content and swiped N.I.G.E.L away, sending him flying.

"AHHHHHH!!" N.I.G.E.L yelled as he flew from the beach to the trash and broke about in pieces.

"Ah!! N.I.G.E.L!!" "My ultimate trash..." Mendel yelled.

Nick laughed, but he was still concerned about Godzilla.

_**Author Note**_**- I added the comical death of N.I.G.E.L cause its funny. Hey Mendel should just stop using the robot and use himself, right?**


End file.
